Network test systems can measure and test various aspects of data communications networks such as network performance and service status. Network test systems can be used to detect and resolve network issues, improving network performance and user experience. Some network test systems operate by executing test scripts to transmit data over a data communications network at one endpoint and receive the data at another endpoint. The received data can be compared to the transmitted data to determine some aspects of network performance, such as whether a particular network device is operating according to performance specifications of the network device.
In some network test systems, test scripts can be configured to track network flows to determine some aspects of network performance. For example, a network test system transmitting test messages using a connection-oriented protocol (e.g., transmission control protocol (TCP)) can track network flows using the connection setup and tear down messages. In another example, a network test system transmitting test messages using a connectionless protocol (e.g., user datagram protocol (UDP)) can track network flows using variables stored in message headers such as internet protocol (IP) type, source IP address, source port, destination IP address, and destination port. In that case, the network test system will be unable to track flows where intervening network equipment alters the variables used. For example, in a network address translation (NAT) testing environment, at least one IP address will be translated, thus making it difficult to identify the originating flow on the receiving end of the transmission.
In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for testing network equipment devices using connectionless protocols.